


Remand Centre.

by Fangirlqueen87



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Jackson mention, Robert mention, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlqueen87/pseuds/Fangirlqueen87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain visits Aaron in the remand centre and is shocked by what he sees...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remand Centre.

**Author's Note:**

> Completely my take on the events to come! Enjoy! X

Cain breathed in the air, the smell of regret and guilt that washed through the over familiar building that had haunted his family for generations. Cain sighed as he emptied his pockets for the guards and moved into the room, which was smaller than he thought. More intense.

Cain gulped hard as his eyes met his nephews. Shocked as he stared at the broken man who sat huddled together, so small and fragile. He walked over slowly and said down opposite Aaron, avoiding his gaze as Aaron noticed who it was.

Aaron's heart raced wildly as he looked at his uncle, half touched by his visit half worried and intrigued. Cain has never been the touchy feelings sort of person in the family and Aaron had always respected that. Knowing that he was useful for other things, like getting a job done made Aaron feel safe. Yet as he stared at the worried expression on his uncles face, he instantly felt weak. The security he usually felt disappeared completely.

"Well?" Aaron said slowly.

"How you doing?"

Aaron chuckled "Great." Cain sighed realising it wasn't the best question to ask "I mean I'm charged with attempted murder so."

"Aaron." Cain edged forward "We both know that you have nothing to do with it."

Aaron sighed slowly, relived that Cain wasn't here to judge him "Doesn't change anything though." Aaron said softly, loosing interest and staring at the wall.

Cain stared wide eyed, noticing how defeated Aaron looked "It doesn't have to be. Not if I can find the real person."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Evidence. There must be something Aaron."

"There isn't. They've checked." Aaron said emotionless "I've been charged Cain." Aaron bit his lip, the real situation hitting him slightly, "I'm going to prison. Again." Aaron rolled his eyes, "Urgh I swore to myself I'd never be here again!"

"It wasn't by choice. You didnt pull that trigger Aaron."

"I swore to mum." Aaron raised his hand sharply, "How is she?"

"She's ... she's okay." Cain lied. He knew that the state of his sister wasn't something that Aaron needed to here.

The cries and the pain that she felt for her son wouldn't help him think positively.

"Aaron she's doing okay but ... but ... you can't just ... just give up."

Aaron stared at the wall again, "I already have. I'm done."

Cain sighed loudly almost shouting at his nephew, "Think of your mum! The family."

"They don't need to hear about this Cain." Aaron whispered moving close to Cain and dreading him reporting back to the family about the state of him.

"I shouldn't have to tell them. Everything that we've all been through. Everything with Belle. Being where your sat now!"

Aaron gulped hard, the guilt overwhelming him as he scratched his head in frustration, "Exactly. So don't say anything."

"How can I not? When it's not your mum, it's Paddy or Marlon or Belle! Adam's lurking by the garage all of the sudden probably tryna find out about how your doing!"

"Tell them not to worry. Tell them I'm fine."

"Tell 'em yourself!" Cain said irratated by his nephews answer.

"I'm not having my mum here again. Or Paddy." Aaron said shaking his head in shame, the thought of his mum or Paddy walking through the door again made his heart ache.

"Why? You have nothing to hide."

"I know." Aaron sighed putting pressure on his neck and staring at another prison who was smiling brightly as his visitor.

"Well then? Listen, Robert is in a coma and it doesn't look like it's getting any better for him."

Aaron shifted his weight slightly, unsettled by the words, "And?"

"And if you just give up, confess then they'll stop looking for new info. That's it case closed, and if he actually croaks it then it's not just attempted murder." Cain hesitated slightly, "You'll get life."

Aaron smiled weakly "Wouldn't be the first time would it?"

Cain stared to the floor "Aaron stop."

"No no it's similar don't you think? It's happened again." Aaron blinked slowly "Jackson. And now Robert."

"Don't. How can you even compare?"

Aaron sniffed "You're right I suppose. I mean Jackson, he was too good for me. Always was. Robert," Aaron slumped down on his seat, "He's more like me. But more messed up. More messed up then me, if that's even possible. Even worse than me."

  
Cain bit down on his gum, the mess he was looking at haunted his vision "Look at you! Look at what Sugden has done to you!"

  
"If he dies." Aaron felt a tear fall slowly before wiping it away aggressively, "In the eyes of the law, I would have killed two people. Two people that I - " Aaron raised his hands signalling his hands " _loved."_

"It won't come to that. I swear." Cain said determined to fix things for Aaron as quickly as possible.

"Be quick Cain." Aaron said moving closer to his uncle and suddenly becoming dependant on his help as he imagined his life flash past him. The endless days of prison food and trapped spaces. It filled his mind with dread.

"I'm...I'm not strong enough." Aaron bent his head down again, this time allowing the tears to fall quickly, "I ... I know that ... that Jackson. He wanted to go, I didn't kill him but ... but maybe this is karma. Maybe this is justice. Me getting sent down for another murder."

"Aaron please just listen to me," Cain moved closer, "Stay strong. I'm gonna get you out of here as soon as I can."

Aaron felt his heart ache, the words had not effect. His emotions were uncontrollable, one minute he wanted to believe that Cain would miraculously find out the truth yet another part of him just wanted it to be over. All over.

"I just ... I'm done Cain."

Cain twitched slightly "And...what does that mean?" Cain gulped hard, "What are you tryna say Aaron?" Cain felt his heart race as he imagined the phone call, the call telling him that Aaron had done something. Something that couldn't be undone.

Aaron hesitated, "Er...nothing. Nothing just forget it"

"Aaron please just don't do anything you'll regret later. You've done that before, and it didn't turn out the way you wanted. I've seen your mum. I've seen how she reacted when -"

"When I nearly killed myself you mean." Aaron said, annoyed by Cain. He hated how no one ever just said it, everyone always tried to hide the truth or make out like it didn't happen at all. When in reality, it was all Aaron could think about lately.

"Well, yeah," Cain stammered caught off guard by his nephews bluntness.

"Don't worry." Aaron said nodding his head. "I'll be alright, I'll have to be." Aaron said realising that his mum couldn't cope without him, the pain wouldn't just effect her, it would effect his whole family and he couldn't have that guilt. He couldn't cause that much pain.

.

The buzzer rang loud, alerting Cain and making him feel sick as he imagined leaving Aaron to his thoughts. As people began to be ushered out of the room Cain got up quickly, just as Aaron did the same only slower. Cain met Aaron's eyes as he squeezed his shoulder tightly, seeing the pain so clear in his eyes. The pain he needed to wash away. Fast.

"Chin up kid."

Aaron nodded slowly, trying his best to smile, wanting it to be the last thing that Cain saw.

"I'll try."

"Ring me alright. If you don't want to upset Paddy or your mum. Ring me."

Aaron blinked slowly, relived that Cain would be there for him to pass on messages to Paddy, Adam and his mum.

Cain gave on final look in Aaron's direction, before turning round sharply, sighing deeply as he made his way out of the building and into his car.

"Yeah hello. Yeah it's Cain Dingle...." .... "I've got a job for ya. A bit of detective work..."

Aaron blinked hard staring at the floor awaiting an officer to come and take him back to his holding cell. The wait felt like an age, giving Aaron even more time to think about the conversation he just had with uncle. Forcing him to accept fate as well as giving him slight hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies! I don't know a lot about remand centres!


End file.
